


【AK超蝙】翘屁熟男在线挨操 （又名：论披风的重要性）

by InkJack



Category: batman arkham knight
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Top Clark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJack/pseuds/InkJack





	1. Chapter 1

哥谭是个奇妙的城市，各种意义上的奇妙。她在白日可以是全美经济最繁荣的金融中心，富商云集、工业发展迅速，到了晚上，那些蛰伏在城市角落的恶魔又大摇大摆地出来，怪物、恶棍、改造人，还有一只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠从高空张开他的翅膀俯冲而下，关于蝙蝠侠的传闻越来越多又各不相同，但都格外引人注目，因此多家报社向哥谭派出了他们的记者，很不幸，克拉克也是其中之一。

“别愁眉苦脸的啦，老兄！今天我们去找些乐子！”连日的枯燥蹲点与无功而返让克拉克心情郁闷，他朝同事吉米点点头，觉得晚上稍微有点盼头。

傍晚

“这就是你说的'乐子'？”克拉克扶了扶镜框，打量着眼前荧光频闪的幽红广告牌，刺鼻的劣质香水、浓重的酒气与烟味，形形色色穿着暴露的男男女女………显然这是个红灯区。  
“别担心，我们有出差津贴。”吉米安慰地拍拍克拉克的肩膀，他兴奋得满脸通红，眼睛都快贴到门帘内只着薄纱的脱衣舞娘身上。  
“嘿，我不是指这个！”克拉克扯住他的胳膊。  
“安全措施已经准备好了。”吉米掏出四个安全套，分了两个到克拉克手里，不由分说将他推进屋内的一个房间，“好好享受，据说这是最出名的一个————可带劲了，和她上次床甚至能爽到断几根骨头!”  
“拜托！”克拉克哀嚎，他被锁在了门内，只好转身面对素未谋面的一夜情对象，好吧，偶尔放纵一回也没什么大不了的。他的视线落到陷在陈旧床垫内的赤裸人体上，觉得自己大概是被同事恶整了。

因为躺在床上的是个不折不扣的男人。流畅漂亮的肌肉、修长有力的腿，顺着饱满的胸肌与锁骨往上是一张被黑天鹅面具盖住一半皮肤的脸，但露出来的部分已经足够吸引人。克拉克观察了一会儿这个男妓，视线在红肿破皮的乳头与身上斑驳的吻痕间飘忽不定，最终落在男妓大方摆成"M”字的腿间。

他吹了声口哨，这名漂亮的男妓毫不忌讳地向可能的顾客展示自己，他的右手轻轻托着微勃的阴茎，尺寸可观，颜色是稍淡的粉，包皮被撸下来，露出红润潮湿的龟头，最顶端的凹陷裂开一条肉缝。粗长微翘的阴茎底下是两个饱满的精囊，为了保持勃起，男妓不断用手指逗弄它们。克拉克略微扫了一眼，视线继续往下，大张的双腿让他很容易看清男妓可能半小时前还在使用的后穴，有些外翻的皱褶是熟透的红色，晶莹的肠液与被拍打成泡泡状的润滑剂一起濡湿了红肿的肛口，甚至随着男妓的呼吸慢慢往下滑。

克拉克将眼镜放在门口的挂台上，自从与露易丝分手，他已经六个月只能和右手度过夜晚了，偶尔发泄一次也算是不错的选择。他没有和男人做爱的经验，但他现在对这个很感兴趣。在克拉克脱掉外套打算跨上床时，男妓终于开口。  
“我叫B，你想用我的前面还是后面？”他的声音略带沙哑，但很清亮，和克拉克过去采访过的许多性工作者截然不同，克拉克又看了眼B的手指，没有他想象中的烟垢。  
“抱歉……什么意思？”  
“你是第一次来吗，男孩？”B笑了一下，克拉克发现他竟然有一个浅浅的酒窝。  
“用我前面这根，三百美金一晚。”他炫耀似地摇了摇手掌托着的阴茎，克拉克承认这尺寸在地球人里算是出众，但和氪星人比嘛，就没什么可比性了。  
“那后面呢？”  
“三十美金。”B回答，克拉克以为自己听错了，又问了一遍。  
B没有不耐烦，他似乎对人们的反应司空见惯，“三十美金，”他加重语气，手指放开自己的阴茎，转而浅浅插进濡湿的谷道，漫不经心地拨弄里面柔软的肠肉，滋滋的水声立刻填满克拉克的耳朵。“只要三十美金，你就能操我一整晚。也能用点小道具。”B努努嘴，克拉克这才发现墙上挂着几个大小不一的按摩棒与尿道堵，甚至还有条鞭子。

“无意冒犯，但为什么价格相差这么大？”克拉克仔细打量那几根黑色的按摩棒，绝对一会儿要把尺寸最大的那个用在B身上。  
“嗯哼，”男妓发出一声嗤笑，“因为他们的医药费会比三十美金多得多。”  
“你殴打顾客？”  
“当然不，甜心，”布鲁斯爬过来，脸凑近克拉克鼓囊囊的裤裆，在上面舔了一口，“但他们总是能爽到断几根骨头。”  
“我很期待。”克拉克拽下领带，绑住男妓的手，“我会把三十美金的钞票塞进你甜蜜的小屁股里的。”  
布鲁斯露出笑容，蓝眼睛在在昏暗的光线下仿佛泛着绿光。

很快，克拉克就知道B所言非虚。这个男妓并没有挣断他的领带，他甚至还淫荡地主动抬起腿方便克拉克进去。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭。”布鲁斯有些不耐烦，于是把头扭向一边看克拉克到底在做什么，他几乎是立刻就噤了声，看起来更像被噎住了。

“抱歉，套子太小了。”克拉克无辜地握着自己完全勃起后粗壮犹如婴儿手臂，上面青筋盘踞的阴茎，“你这里有XXXL号的吗？我看到了，你果然很专业，等我几秒就好。”  
“好。”布鲁斯的声音更哑了，他死死盯着克拉克胯下的庞然大物，眼神激烈得能迸出火花。当他的腿再一次被克拉克握住打开，已经戴好黑色套子的性器蹭在他柔软的大腿内侧，并且试图往底下不断开合的肉嘴里钻时，他终于说出一个“不”字。  
“可我付过钱了。”克拉克纯然无害地抓住男妓的臀肉，宽大手掌毫不留情地挤压揉捏那两坨软肉，阴茎顶住B湿润的下体，接着慢慢挺入。他的龟头比普通人类大许多，甚至比他自己的茎身都大了一整圈，形状是微微上翘的，并不笔直，这就造成B吞得无比辛苦。他只觉得下身被人塞进了一个刚从沸水里拿出来的鹅蛋，甚至能听到错觉一般的裂帛声。疼痛让布鲁斯夹紧了克拉克的腰，以能绞杀任意一个地球人的力道夹紧，他恶劣地期盼能听到骨头断裂的声音，但克拉克只有一秒皱了皱眉，随后露出一个似笑非笑的表情。  
“很爽。”他说，然后猛地往前顶了一大寸。布鲁斯的前列腺位置不深，此刻被克拉克硕大的龟头反复顶住磨蹭，疼痛减轻了一点，更多的快感盖过起初的痛感。克拉克伸手握住男妓颜色漂亮干净的肉根，拇指揉搓鲜润的龟头，直把B揉得低叫出声，肌肉紧绷的手臂狠狠往床上一锤。哐当巨响过后，他跟B还保持着连接的姿势，不过和冰凉的地面只隔着一层床板了。

“这床我不赔。”克拉克淡定道，他掐住男妓的阴囊上下撸动，逼迫对方发出黏糊糊的呻吟，B的大腿松开了一点，他牵着克拉克的手来到自己饱满颤动的胸口。  
“摸摸我。”他说，克拉克的身体前倾，阴茎在布鲁斯被操开的谷道里畅通无阻，一下下极为顺滑地操进操出。氪星人阴茎粗长，最大型号的套子也被撑得只有薄薄一层，几乎可以算是肉贴肉地操弄男妓的穴道，湿热与紧致一分不少，布鲁斯被克拉克压在身下，几乎半个肚子都被鸡巴填满，隔着肠肉，他能感受到克拉克凶器上活跃的脉动，极富生命力地在体内跳动摩擦。

克拉克的手捏着男妓乳尖，小小的颗粒在他指尖颤动，连带下面厚实隆起的胸肉，他注意到B慢慢坐了起来，但他并不想阻止。果然，片刻后B掐着他的脖子将两人的体位翻转，现在是这个男妓坐在他顾客的阴茎上了。  
“你喜欢上位。”克拉克若有所思，手掌滑到B的腰侧来回抚摸，掀起一阵酥麻的快感。B一边起伏身体，臀部吸着他的阴茎摇晃，男妓被操出了肠液，已经顺着克拉克插入的阴茎流到克拉克的小腹上，汇集成晶亮亮的一滩。B动作的幅度逐渐加大，力道愈来愈重，臀部与克拉克的胯骨接触时故意带了点折磨人的巧劲，克拉克猜测男妓想听到骨头被碾碎时发出的声音。如果现在和B做爱的只是个普通人类，的确有可能断几根骨头才能走出去，可惜克拉克并不是人类。他耐心等着B的动作放缓，在一个停顿的当口，他朝上顶去，龟头死死碾住男妓的前列腺，同时用不容抗拒的力量抓着男妓的腰往下按，几乎是同一时间，他听到B的抽气声，圈住他、包容他的肉洞紧缩了，滚烫的内壁紧紧挤压着氪星人的阴茎，克拉克觉得一层薄薄的安全套根本无法阻止这个疯狂婊子的淫水滴到他的阴茎上。

他可真想摘掉套子，反正氪星人免疫地球所有疾病，事实上，他也这么做了。  
“你他妈！！！滚出去！！”布鲁斯大骇，在脱掉套子的克拉克抓住他脚踝时愤力一踢，大腿肌肉鼓起，巨大的力量顺着脚掌直击到克拉克的肚子，克拉克不得不放软腹部的皮肤并且伪装出疼痛的表情，但他心里清楚，普通人是无法承受这一击的。  
“你想杀了我？”他眯起眼睛，将B的腿往上提，他用的力道极大，能听到B骨骼被挤压发出的“咯咯”声。他在男妓愤怒与惊慌的目光中再一次对准那诱人熟透的洞插了进去。不过这次是没戴套的。

被操松的肉洞很容易就吃进了克拉克超标的阴茎，布鲁斯面色铁青地盯着他，嘴唇气得发白，他在克拉克身下不安分地挣扎嘶吼，拳头把破破烂烂的床板锤得当当作响。  
“我没病。”克拉克不耐烦地说，他又把B的脚往上提了提，好让自己操得更深，他能看到自己的阴茎已经埋进了B的小半个腹部，坚硬的龟头在前列腺那一圈画圈，四处戳弄着延展更深更广的湿热肉道。男妓仍然在挣扎，幅度越来越大，克拉克都快制不住他了，他只好把B翻了身摁在床板上操，舌头舔着B汗湿的光滑皮肤。  
见鬼，他刚刚怎么没注意到这婊子身上有这么多伤疤。  
“你不是男妓，对吗？”他咬着B的耳朵喷气，鸡巴在谷道中研磨，榨取软肉无穷无尽的献媚。

布鲁斯气得眼角发红，他没遇过这种怪胎，没被这样死死压住，毫无反抗与逃脱的可能，这个男人只凭怪力压制住了他，把他摁在地上想操就操。他的喉咙里发出低低的怒吼，眼里绿光更甚，他想杀了压住他的男人，不杀也必须卸掉他的胳膊，再给他怪物似的鸡巴上狠狠来几脚—————

很快布鲁斯就无法继续带着恨意想下去了，他的喉咙被掐住，氧气愈发稀薄，而前列腺不断受到刺激，阴茎被撸动。他体内又疼又痒，噼里啪啦的电流电了脑子，让他浑身抽搐，口水从嘴角淌下，有刷子，带刺的刷子在刷他的穴肉，在咬他的肠道，还有刺从铃口插下去，把脆弱的尿道给刺伤了………  
布鲁斯眼前一片白光，好一会儿才醒过来。而那个男人已经射在了他体内，炙热的精液把他的肚子射得满满的。鼻尖一股异味，布鲁斯呆滞地往下看，发现自己的阴茎滴滴答答淌着淡黄色的尿液。

“我要杀了你！！！”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地怒吼，却连站起来的力气都没了。那个男人轻松地拔出自己的阴茎，把裤子穿好，掏出三十美金的纸币塞进了属于布鲁斯的，被操成一个红色肉洞、还往外流着精液的屁股。纸币尖锐的棱角再次折磨了布鲁斯敏感的肠壁，他条件反射地合拢腿，几秒后才发现自己的反应如此可笑。

“的确很爽。不过我没有断骨头。”克拉克笑吟吟地亲了亲布鲁斯汗津津的脸，带上门离开了。

对克拉克而言，这只是个有意思的小插曲，他和同事们又在哥谭待了一周，这一周里他去原地址找了B三次，每次都是无功而返：老板强调店里从没有一个叫“B”的店员。克拉克只能作罢，带着一份遗憾回了大都会。

他以为自己再也见不到那个危险又迷人的男妓了，直到他以超人的身份来到罪恶之城，披风被扯落的蝙蝠侠在他面前毫不避讳地转过身。  
那个弧度、形状………拉奥啊，他认得那个屁股！

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

AK超人/AK蝙蝠侠

感谢热情的评论，这是后续AK超人xAK蝙蝠侠的肉。

依然有其他人&AK蝙的性暗示，肉部分只有超蝙，请谨慎选择是否阅读。

布鲁斯喜欢这样的感觉，精液在屁股里摇晃，软口肛塞将不久前得到的新鲜精液全部堵在肠道中，他特意没有塞得很满，于是伴随大幅度的奔跑、跳跃、战斗，原本微凉却被热乎乎肠热捂得温暖的精液将从他两瓣滑腻冰凉的臀肉缝隙中跌落。为了保证最佳作战状态，蝙蝠侠从不在贴身的蝙蝠衣下添什么东西。他总是真空上阵，含着一屁股精液，任由它们把蝙蝠装的裆部濡湿得黏黏糊糊。他很兴奋，刚刚解决完一群暴徒，鲜血的铜锈味与骨骼断裂、肌体分开的声音让蝙蝠侠肾上腺素升高。

布鲁斯喜欢战斗的感觉，他总是情欲高涨，体内最甜蜜的一点发出渴求的信号，想要被填满或填满什么，狂热与空虚在布鲁斯强悍高大的身躯里撕扯出一个大洞。他在零下的温度中呼出一口白雾，感到腰臀酸胀，前端已经微勃，在有限的空间内摩擦特质的粗糙护具。罪犯的血与淤泥糊在蝙蝠侠厚重的披风上，布鲁斯将它扯下，弯过腰去够被踢到下水道旁的蝙蝠镖。  
这一幕被循声赶来的超人看到，他仍在千尺外的云端，却无法将眼睛从蝙蝠侠没了披风遮掩而彻底暴露在外的臀瓣上撕开。

这位义警确实需要披风，克拉克心下评价。超人的视线隔着云端，描绘触摸着蝙蝠侠饱满而曲线分明的屁股，那几乎是一个桃子的形状了。颜色稍浅的防护性皮质金属将两片圆滚滚又结实肉感的可爱玩具紧紧拢在一块儿。克拉克回想起两个月前，他的手也曾这样有力地拢住B的屁股，将它们在手中揉捏成松软的面团。  
他的眼睛睁得更大了一些，以确保自己没有看错。他透视着蝙蝠侠的体格、内部………哇哦，克拉克相信自己已经发现了哥谭最大的秘密。

飒飒的风响愈发接近，蝙蝠侠以最快的速度转身，透过目镜，他锁定了一个在半空中漂浮的生命体。  
那是大都会的超人。  
他不知道这个外星人为何光临哥谭，随着超人的降落，布鲁斯飞快估测着超人的体格。外星人比自己还高5厘米左右，各项身体数值都比自己大个一圈，他看过超人战斗的画面，冷冻呼吸与红色射线，以及能举起一整栋大楼的肌肉显然不是一个蝙蝠侠能直接抵抗的。

布鲁斯腰背微躬，左手谨慎地摸在万能腰带处，警惕地盯着离他愈来愈近的超人。

“哦，蝙蝠侠。”超人表情奇怪地抽动鼻子，他伸出手要够到面前人类的肩膀，“你不觉得空气里的味道很奇怪吗？”  
布鲁斯心中警铃大作，他掏出一枚小型烟雾弹向前方掷去，同时利用爪钩往小巷最高处跳跃，暗夜是他的隐蔽色，浓厚的烟雾能为他拖延时间。但他还没能在一秒内抓到小巷最高处的屋檐，腹部就被一股强大的力量顶上墙壁。震荡让蝙蝠侠的内脏难受了几秒，随即外星人强有力的宽厚手掌压住了他的喉咙。

超人英俊的脸从烟雾中朦胧显现，一个声音伴随热热的吐息舔入蝙蝠侠的耳廓。  
“别总想做攻击的那一个，蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯又快速掏出能量极大的电击器狠狠刺入超人的脖子，蓝色的足以重伤任何一个人类的电光只让超人扬起了一边眉毛，他松开手，让蝙蝠侠从墙壁上滑下去，而自己抱拳在空中看着这只大蝙蝠的表演。

但布鲁斯仅仅是站在原地，他抬起脸，嗓音沙哑低沉：“你想要什么？”  
“怎么不逃也不攻击了？”  
“你不怕火、水、电，能飞、超级速度、无坚不摧、力大无穷。我的反抗对你而言无效。”蝙蝠侠直视着他，“身为人间之神，你到底想要从我这里得到什么？”  
超人突兀地咧开嘴，那是一个放肆而暧昧的笑容，“你湿透了，前前后后，是为我吗？”

他们的谈判结束的很迅速，只是当布鲁斯主动趴在蝙蝠车前盖上时，克拉克惊奇地发现这只蝙蝠竟然也会感到羞耻，他看到了B脖子上蔓延的红潮与打颤的齿列。这可和当初一丝不挂躺在淫窟床上，主动而饥渴的男妓截然不同，但是，当然了，别具风味。

“别紧张，亲爱的。”他从身后压上大蝙蝠肌肉饱满的躯体，一条腿将B微微分开的双腿顶得更开，“你已经做好准备了，不是吗？”克拉克下流地挤压着B的臀缝，指头轻而易举地撕开蝙蝠衣的一块裂口。

这荡妇果然什么都没穿，光滑细腻的臀肉被紧绷的制服积压变形，现在终于找到了出口，于是争先恐后地想跳出那片被撕开的裂缝。克拉克伸了一根指头进去，在熟悉的皱褶处按压，几乎是立刻，温热的精液染上了他的手指，接着他摸到一个硬硬的塑料品，那是肛塞的底端。  
“吃着精液夜巡，屁股里咬紧玩具，哥谭的恶棍知道他们的恶魔其实是淫梦妖因库巴斯吗？”克拉克咬住蝙蝠侠左耳的耳垂，将小软肉用牙齿拨动，直到蝙蝠侠的肌肉因愤怒或紧张绷紧。

被完全压制的感觉不同以往，布鲁斯美丽、疯狂，他是个高级Hooker，当他在床上吞进阴茎，获得的却是完全上位的快感。蝙蝠侠乐于掌控全部，他渴望在阴茎上操自己、渴望精液，但他是绝对主导的那一个Alpha狼。他必须承认，自己从未被任何一个人以这种方式占有。  
但在愤怒的表象之下，小小的幽蓝火焰在布鲁斯心间簇簇燃起。他变得更湿，后方的肉洞咕叽咕叽作响，肠液推挤着先前的精液往前走，他感到已经被稀释的精液因重力与超人的翻搅往下拉出。前方被束缚在紧身裤里的粗长阴茎也抬了头，它全然察觉了主人的欲求与淫荡，诚实地高高翘起，裂开的紫红龟口不断吐出黏糊糊的液体，将他的裆部打湿了一大片。

“哇哦。你可真……”超人赞叹地扒开蝙蝠侠开始自主张合的肉洞，看红肿精致的皱褶被他的手指与两边的张力撑开，那张诱人的小嘴颤抖着吞吐空气，在哥谭阴冷的小巷里渴求温暖的肉根。  
克拉克保证自己能满足他。

布鲁斯觉得自己正在燃烧，他当然愤怒，他理应愤怒，他憎恨像母狗一样趴着被操，他的肌肉在制服下隆起，汗液使它们看起来闪闪发亮，在月光下美丽而淫邪。超人发出轻叹，将嘴唇覆在蝙蝠侠失去制服庇护后裸露的脊背，沿着刚硬的脊椎一路往下，用舌头舔舐经年累月的伤疤，在两个肉乎乎的腰窝处灵活地打转。这具极富力量的身体在他掌下弹动了，热量与爆发力顺着皮肤的热度传递到卡尔的骨骼中。

“你受过很多伤。”他扶住自己的阴茎，缓慢耐心地撑开小小的肉洞，蝙蝠侠闷哼一声，腰往下软了几分。克拉克透视了B，数着B脊椎上的钢钉与各类匪夷所思的伤口，惊讶他竟然能活下来，甚至活的这么好，这么有力量，就连现在紧紧圈住他的肉洞也可爱而热情。  
进入的过程并不艰难，这只蝙蝠明显几小时前已经被人开拓过了，他的内部可以说是松软的，肌肉群松松地裹住克拉克，像欢迎一个老朋友般欢迎他，B的内壁一如既往的火热、幼嫩，简直能把任何一个男人的阴茎融化。克拉克很喜欢这样的感觉，他很快找到了B的前列腺，却没有特意撞击那里，他只是埋进去，浅浅地抽插，左右晃动，听着B的屁股里响起被搅动的咕叽咕叽水声。

麻痒逐渐占据了布鲁斯的腔肠，他感到体内被超人挖了一个大口，疼痛是不可避免的，幸好他适应的很快。超人过分温柔的动作是想误导他，让他认为这不是一场强迫的性行为吗？但无论如何，他被取悦了。肌肉松懈下来，腰部随着超人刺入的频率与角度摆动，满满的渴望盖过了羞耻与愤恨，布鲁斯发现自己比以往每一次做爱都要更加、更加的兴奋。  
他想要那根巨大的外星鸡巴撞到自己的前列腺，以获得蜜罐中珍藏的汩汩佳酿，他的前列腺红肿发颤，被超人钢铁般硬的龟头数次从侧面蹭过，这远远不够。戳弄穴肉给布鲁斯带来的快感不算太强烈，就像海面泛起温和的波澜，他需要的是惊涛骇浪。过去布鲁斯以男妓的身份在每一个顾客身上驰骋，他喜欢被填得满满的，喜欢看人们就算被恶意弄断骨头也舍不得从他身体里退出去。他们膜拜他、渴望亲吻他，用颤抖的手仰慕地抚摩骑士钻石般闪耀的皮肤，将布鲁斯每一次的上升与下坠当作恩赐。

他说了自己是个高级的Hooker。

但现在，蝙蝠侠正以彻底被制服的姿态趴着，屁股里插进一个外星人的阴茎。超人对待他并不温柔，更谈不上崇拜，他所表现出的温和也仅仅是为了能得到布鲁斯的恳求与挣扎。布鲁斯的屁股艰难地挪动，无比希望巨大的龟头能撞击自己敏感的前列腺，但超人总在最后关头调转方向。大蝙蝠甚至为此恼怒地锤了锤自己的蝙蝠车。  
超人将他翻过来，抬起一只脚，用牙齿咬蝙蝠侠大腿内侧的嫩肉，留下一道齿痕，“你想得到它吗？”克拉克凑近B，将呼吸喷在B汗津津的面孔上，布鲁斯几乎以为超人要吻他了，但氪星人只是引诱地磨蹭着他的唇瓣，同时下身有力地抽动。布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，他得不到满足，擅长被插入的身体早已对欲望诚实，当他拼命咬紧自己，用不同方法磨蹭超人的阴茎，利用穴肉的搅动企图榨出超人的精液都失败后，他就不得不考虑低头了。

“你想要吗？”超人又问了一次，布鲁斯突然发现他的眼睛很漂亮，颜色是地球上没有的蓝，在暗淡的月光下发着光。他咽着口水，干渴饥饿，“我想要。”他说。

于是他如愿以偿地得到了。布鲁斯的腿架在超人肩头，身体随着对方猛烈的撞击晃荡，他的腰部没有任何支撑，悬空在蝙蝠车上，只靠上半身紧贴光滑的车前盖。氪星人巨大的火热的龟头重击着布鲁斯的前列腺，力道很大，很快布鲁斯的前列腺就肿成一块小包，在阴茎的攻击下塌陷再弹起，上头密布的神经网快速地将一切刺激如实传递给布鲁斯的身体、布鲁斯的大脑。  
他感到自己的阴茎越发胀痛，磨蹭着制服，马眼张开有酸胀的尿意。超人撕开蝙蝠侠残留的制服，解放出硬邦邦的阴茎，好心地揉着B的阴囊，热度与快感从布鲁斯的底部升腾到顶端，他脑子发麻，下半身又疼又爽，穴肉抽搐绵软，被碾成松松的肉团。  
当超人的手指掐住他的阴茎时，布鲁斯腰部朝上挺动，在氪星人手中射了出来。精液洒在克拉克的手上与布鲁斯自己的腹部，形成一片白斑，释放后的阴茎迅速萎靡下去，软软的、可怜的，耷拉在超人的掌心，歪歪斜斜，偶尔才有一点颤动。克拉克的阴茎埋在湿润的甬道里，脉搏突突跳动，他又体会了一会儿蝙蝠侠体内的柔软与舒适，这才抵着B的前列腺全部射了出来。

“我不能把你留在这儿。”克拉克温柔地说，他怀里正躺着一只昏迷的蝙蝠。

TBC

Hooker：妓女


End file.
